Angel of My Dreams
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: AU. RE-POST. Ever since her parents died, Elena Gilbert has been having recurring dreams about a blue-eyed stranger who saved her the day of the accident. When she meets the sexy vampire Damon Salvatore, she discovers that the man from her dreams is real.
1. Chapter 1

**Angel of My Dreams**

**by Erin Salvatore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: This is a re-post of a "what if?" story featuring Delena. Ever since her parents' death, Elena has been having these dreams where she sees this sexy blue-eyed stranger pulling her out of the car and getting her to safety. Then, when she encounters the sexy vampire Damon Salvatore, she sees something very familiar about him. No spoilers, just follow along with me as I take you on this new journey.**

**Chapter 1**

"_To sleep, perchance to dream. Ay, there's the rub, for in that sleep what dreams may come. When we have shuffled off this mortal coil must give us pause." - William Shakespeare, "Hamlet"_

**E**lena Gilbert shook her head as she woke up on the first day of school. She had had that dream again and she couldn't quite shake it. It was always the same: a blue-eyed stranger pulled her out of the car and saved her from drowning the day her parents died. She asked him his name, and he replied with, "You will know my name soon enough, _cara mia_."

What did he mean by that? Hell, what did the whole dream mean? It was just too much for her to think about. She went to the bathroom to wash her face and get ready to face everyone again. God, how she hated it. She hated having to put up a front and pretend like she didn't lose two of the most important people in her life, when she did. Therapy certainly didn't work, because she felt like she was forced to relive the tragedy again and again. Shit, why did everything have to be so hard? Did God hate her so much that He purposely killed her parents? Not only that, but she had to deal with her asshole brother, Jeremy, who was coping with the tragedy by drowning himself in a sea of drugs. How she wished that she could do that, just roll up a joint and smoke it, and everything would go away. Of course, she found that every time she thought of it, a voice inside her head told her not to, to step back before she did something stupid.

Sighing, Elena dressed herself for the day and went downstairs for breakfast. Her aunt, Jenna Sommers, who had taken on the guardian role after her parents' death, smiled when she saw her niece enter the kitchen.

"Hey, Elena," she said. "Sleep okay?"

"Not really," said Elena. "I keep having this strange dream and yet, I don't know why. It's always the same. Some guy pulls me out of the car my parents died in and gets me to safety. When I ask him to tell me his name, he replies with, 'You will know my name soon enough, _cara mia_.'" Shaking her head again, she added, "I don't know what it could mean. All I got from it was the color of the guy's eyes. They were this shade of blue that seemed to pierce right through to my soul almost."

"How long have you been having it?"

"Ever since Mom and Dad died," said Elena. "Though, I keep telling myself that he was probably just some random guy who played the good Samaritan. Then again, there's a part of me that thinks that maybe..." She cut herself off. "I don't know, I'm probably reading into it too much."

"It sounded pretty vivid if you keep having it over and over again," said Jenna. "There might be more to it than that." Looking toward the ceiling, she shouted, "Jeremy, I'm not going to repeat myself! Get your ass down here before I come up there and drag you out of bed!" Shaking her head, she added, "I don't know what I'm going to do with your brother."

Grateful for the change in subject, Elena said, "I don't think _anyone_ knows what to do with Jeremy. He's been in this drug-induced haze for months."

No sooner did she say this than Jeremy came downstairs, looking like he was hung over. Elena winced when she detected the all-too-familiar stench of smoke. Great, he was wasted, and it wasn't even noon yet. It made her wonder how the hell she was going to get through the day with him acting like this.

Jenna crossed her arms and gave the younger Gilbert sibling a stern look. "You seriously need to sober up. You smell like an ashtray."

"No, I don't," he replied. "Why are you judging me?"

"I'm not judging you, Jeremy," said Jenna. "I'm looking out for you. I know it's been hell for you losing your parents like that. Believe me, it hasn't been a picnic for me or your sister either. But, it doesn't mean that you have to act like this."

"Yeah, whatever," said Jeremy. "You weren't there when it happened, so you don't have a clue of the hell I was dragged down to."

Elena had had enough of this and decided to speak up. "Jeremy, you're being an ass. Jenna was kind enough to take us in and you're acting like an immature little brat."

"Oh, now you're ganging up me too?" said Jeremy. "What is this, Let's Gang Up on Jeremy Day and I wasn't aware of it? Well, excuse me for wanting to grieve in my own way."

Elena was about to say something, but stopped herself. She wasn't about to start an argument with her brother. Instead, she said, "Fine, Jer, grieve in your own way. Just don't come crying to me or Jenna when you get busted."

Jeremy didn't dignify what she just said with a response, just stormed out of the kitchen. Elena looked at Jenna and shook her head. She was in hell, there was no other way to describe it. First, she was being plagued with a recurring dream, now she had to baby-sit her brother, who was insisting on grieving "in his own way," as he just stated.

"I'm sorry, Jenna."

"You don't have to apologize to me, Elena," her aunt replied. "It's not your fault your brother is being an asshole."

"Maybe, but you didn't deserve to be talked to like that," said Elena. "He has to learn that the world doesn't revolve around him. The sooner he realizes that, the better off we all will be."

Jenna nodded. "That sounds like something your mother would say."

Elena blinked. Holy shit, did she really just sound like her mother just now? This was just too weird. Dealing with a recurring dream was hard enough, not to mention looking out for Jeremy whether he resisted her or not, now she was sounding like her mother? Shit, what else could happen to her?

**Note: Thus begins a new AU story by yours truly. In case you're curious, Stefan isn't in this story. The only Salvatore to return to Mystic Falls is Damon, whom I'll bring in next chapter.**

**Let me know what you think! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: No spoilers, except the action in this chapter takes place later in the day, after school gets out.**

_Later that Day..._

**E**lena ran her hand through her hair, frustration evident on her face. All day long, she tried to avoid the questions her classmates asked her, because she had heard more than enough of that at her parents' funeral, from people she hardly knew, but her parents were friends with. She didn't feel much like going home, so she decided to take a shortcut through the park, because she needed some time to think, not only about what direction her life was going to take from now on, but also about the dream that she kept having, which had been on her mind all day. Just who was the blue-eyed stranger that saved her life that day? And why did he call her _cara mia_, which meant "my darling" in Italian? He said it so beautifully, it sounded almost seductive. Elena wanted desperately to meet him, to thank him for saving her, and possibly even kiss him, since he had such kissable lips. Why she didn't think to do that before was beyond her reasoning.

"Hey there, sweet thing, where are you off to?"

Elena stopped walking and felt her heart hammer in her chest when she heard a voice behind her. Looking in the direction of the voice, she saw a man wearing a ski mask over his face. Shit, she picked a bad day to try and take a shortcut home.

"Please, don't hurt me," she said. "I'll give you my money, if that's what you want, but just leave me alone."

The man smirked behind the mask. "Oh, I don't want your money, I want you." He whistled and another man appeared next to him. "Grab her, Joey."

Elena then broke into a run, not allowing Joey to come within five feet of her. She ran as fast as her legs would take her, hoping to evade the two men. Great, this was turning out to be the worst day on record for her. As she continued to run, she screamed out for help, hoping that there was somebody in the area who would hear her. Hell, the man from her dreams would be useful right about now.

_That Same Moment..._

Damon Salvatore was taking an afternoon run, taking in the scenery. Normally, most vampires would be hidden at this time of day to avoid exposure to sunlight. However, Damon wasn't like most vampires. He had a ring that protected him from the sun's deadly rays thanks to a spell that was placed on it back in 1864 by a witch named Emily Bennett.

Damon had returned to Mystic Falls about a week or two ago, having been traveling to avoid attachment to one place. Of course, he didn't come back to admire the fact that things had changed in the last century. No, he was here because he was looking for someone. Someone that held a special place in his heart since the last time he had been here.

Suddenly, his vampire hearing alerted him to a scream. Curious as to what it meant, Damon followed the sound and when he got close enough, he climbed up a tree to avoid detection. From his hiding place, he saw who had made the scream. It was a girl, and not just any girl. It was the girl he had rescued the day that doctor and his wife died. She was beautiful, every bit as beautiful as she was the last time he saw her. As he continued to watch, he saw two men catch up to her. They had ski masks on, and they were even armed with switch blade knives. They meant to do the poor girl harm. God, how he hated men like that. Growling, he jumped down out of the tree in time to see one of men grabbing the girl.

"Hey, assholes! Didn't your mother ever teach you to treat a lady with respect?"

One of the men looked at him. "This doesn't concern you, friend, now get the hell out of here."

"It does when you go around targeting defenseless girls," said Damon. "Now, we can do this one of two ways. You can leave the young lady alone, or you can deal with me."

The second man, the one who had grabbed the girl, aimed his knife at him. "Did you not hear my partner? Get the hell out of here."

Damon's patience was wearing thin at this point. "You _don't_ want to piss me off."

"Oh, yeah?" said the first man. "What are you going to do, turn into the Incredible Hulk or something?"

Feeling his vampire side beginning to push its way out, Damon said, "No, something far worse." His eyes turned red and his fangs extended. "Now, who wants to die?"

The men, seeing how vicious Damon was, became so frightened that they released their young victim and ran off. However, Damon wasn't about to let them go so easily. They still had to pay for preying on that girl. Using his vampire speed, he caught up to the two men and pulled their hearts out of their chests before draining them dry for good measure.

Once he was sure the bastards were dead, Damon retracted his fangs and looked toward the girl, who after seeing what went on, fainted and before she could hit the ground, Damon caught her, ignoring the blood on his hands. He couldn't leave her here, so he decided to take her to the boarding house so that she could recover from her experience.

_Salvatore Boarding House – Later..._

The first thing Elena felt when she came to was a splitting headache. She couldn't remember much of what happened to her, since the last thing she saw before blacking out was something attacking the men who were after her. When her vision cleared, she saw that she was in a bedroom in what looked like an old boarding house. But, how did she get here? She was in the park the last time she checked.

No sooner did she awaken than she noticed the sleeping figure of a man at her bedside, his hand on top of hers. Elena scowled curiously at him. He looked so familiar to her. Where had she seen him before? He certainly was handsome, with short, sleek black hair that she was tempted to run her fingers through and a body that looked like it was made for hours of passionate, primal sex. As for his eye color, she couldn't really tell because they were closed.

_Is this the man I keep seeing in my dreams?,_ she thought. _The one who keeps telling me, "You will know my name soon enough, _cara mia_"? He certainly looks like him. If he has blue eyes, he'll match his description._

Elena didn't have to wonder too much, however, because the man stirred a few minutes after she woke up. When he opened his eyes, Elena's heart skipped several beats. Holy shit, they were blue, the exact same shade of blue that she remembered from her dreams and from when she was saved from the car.

"Hey, you're awake," he said. "I was worried there for a second. Are you okay?"

Elena nodded, still captivated by his eyes. "Yeah, I'm okay. Those assholes would've raped and murdered me for sure if you hadn't shown up. Thank you."

"You're welcome, _cara mia_."

Elena blinked. "What did you say?"

"I said you're welcome."

"No, after that."

"Oh, you mean _cara mia_?"

"Yes," said Elena. "I remember hearing it somewhere before. A man who appeared to me in my dreams always said it after he told me that I'd known his name soon enough. He looked like you, and he had..." She looked at his eyes again. "...blue eyes, like yours. Oh my God, _you_ must be the man from my dreams. Does this mean I can know your name now?"

The man smiled at her. "My name is Damon Salvatore."

Elena smiled as well. Shit, he had a sexy name to go with his gorgeous features, as well as a sexy voice. "It's nice to meet you, Damon. I'm..."

"Elena Gilbert?"

Elena blinked. "How did you know?"

"I was the one who saved you from the car," said Damon. "I know that I left before they took you to the hospital to be checked over, but I didn't want the press to be up in my face, so after making sure you were safe, I took off. But, I did watch them load you into the ambulance from a nearby tree."

Elena nodded as he explained himself. "I guess I'm going to have do something for you, since you've saved me twice. I have to at least return the favor one day."

"There's no need to do that, Elena," said Damon. "The only thing you can really do for me is stay out of perilous situations. It's not that I don't like saving you, which I did, but it would make things easier for me if you stayed alive so I can get to know you. More than I already do, I mean."

Elena nodded again. "Okay, I'll be careful." She smiled again. "I think I'm going to like getting to know you, Damon."

Damon said nothing, just nodded as he admired her smile. She truly was beautiful, with long, dark brown hair that he wanted to run his fingers through, dazzling brown eyes, a body he could imagine himself caressing as he made slow, tender love to her, and lips that he was tempted to kiss. Of course, he wanted to bide his time before doing that. After all, he barely knew her, and she barely knew him.

_Just be patient, Salvatore,_ he thought. _Let Elena get used to you first, and then, you can pursue a relationship with her._

**Note: Chapter 2 is done! Our leads have met.**

**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: When we last left everyone, Damon saves Elena from some rather rough men in the park and brings her to the Salvatore boarding house, where she discovers that he is the man from her dreams. No spoilers, except the action in this chapter takes place in the evening.**

_Gilbert/Sommers House – That Evening..._

**D**amon gently held Elena's hand as he escorted her up the front porch steps. He hated to bring her home, but he knew that her family would be worried about her if he didn't. Plus the fact that if he wanted to establish a good relationship with her, he would have to take things slow. No sooner did they approached the front door than it opened to reveal a woman who appeared to be Elena's aunt.

"Thank God," she said. "I was worried about you."

"Sorry, Jenna," said Elena. "I took a shortcut through the park and these crazy men nearly jumped me." She presented Damon to her aunt. "But, fortunately, Damon was in the park at the same time and he rescued me."

Jenna nodded to Damon. "Thank you, Damon. Elena is very special to me and I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost her. It was hard enough coping with the loss of her parents, but I'd go crazy if the same thing happened to Elena."

"You don't have to explain, Jenna," said Damon. "I was just glad I was able to help her and I can assure you that I would never let anything happen to her."

Jenna nodded again. "Well, thank you again, Damon, and you're welcome here any time."

When he heard that, Damon smirked. He had gained Jenna's trust, as well as Elena's. That was definitely a step in the right direction. "Thank you, Jenna, and it was a pleasure to have met you. I would come in, but I've got to be heading home."

"Of course," said Jenna, even though she was amazed that he had guessed she was going to invite him in before she even said anything. "It was good to meet you too." She smiled at Elena. "I'll let you have your privacy."

With that, she went inside and shut the door, but didn't lock it. Elena shook her head and then turned to Damon. "Thank you for saving me today, Damon. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't been there."

"There's no need to thank me," said Damon. "The fact that you're safe is all the thanks I need." He gently took her hand and planted a chaste kiss on her knuckles. "Good night, Elena. I'll see you again soon."

Then, before he knew what was happening, Elena pulled him to her and kissed his lips. Damon didn't hesitate to return the kiss, even if he was thrown off guard a little. Here he had refrained from kissing her and she kissed him instead. A few minutes later, Elena pulled back, breaking the kiss.

"Good night, Damon."

With that, she went into the house, looking over her shoulder and smiling at him as she did so. After she was gone, Damon looked down at himself. Shit, he was hard as a rock, and from that one kiss. Elena certainly had an effect on him, that was for sure. Not wanting to be seen like this, he kicked his vampire speed into high gear and headed off toward the boarding house.

_Salvatore Boarding House – Later..._

Damon exhaled deeply as soon as he entered the house. He licked his lips and tasted Elena there. Shit, that girl could kiss. He wondered if she had been waiting to do that since she found out he was the man from her dreams. Of course, it didn't matter, as long as he got to taste her lips. Heading into the study, he grabbed a glass and a bottle of bourbon from the liquor cabin to calm himself down.

Once he poured the bourbon into the glass, Damon felt another presence in the room with him and looking toward the couch, he saw a face he hadn't seen in over a decade.

"Natalia."

Damon's half sister smiled at him. "Hello, brother. It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, ten years," he replied. "The last time I saw you, you were in Paris with your latest boy toy. Whatever happened to him anyway?"

"Oh, you mean Jean-Claude?" said Natalia. "I got bored with him after a while and compelled him to forget me. Poor dear, I hated to do it. He was a sexy little French fry, and his blood tasted like the finest wine, only far sweeter." She licked her lips. "So, Damon, what are you doing here in Mystic Falls? Though you hated the place and wanted to, what is it they say now, 'haul ass' out of here?"

"If you must know, I'm here because I wanted to find someone."

"Let me guess, Katherine?" said Natalia. "Forget her, Damon, she made your life a living hell, for lack of a better term, and this little mission of yours is doomed to failure."

"No, not Katherine," said Damon. "That little whore can go screw herself for all I care. No, the one I came here to find is different. She's human and her name is Elena Gilbert."

"Gilbert?" said Natalia. "Damon, are you looking to mix with a Gilbert? Has the century since you were turned made you dense? She's the descendant of the bastard who ruined our lives even more than Katherine did. Do you not remember the horrid device that he used on the vampires back then? I was lucky to escape alive. You know what they say about history, little brother, if you don't learn from it, you're destined to repeat it."

Damon scowled at his sister. "I don't care. I know it's risky, but I have to do this, Natalia. I have to know Elena, and you'd do good to stay away from her. Knowing you, you're likely to kill her because you think she's Katherine when she's different from her entirely."

"Speaking of, while you were speaking to Elena, did you get a good look at her?" said Natalia. "She's a dead ringer for Katherine, Damon, and you know it." She whipped out the tin picture of the woman in question. "If you don't believe me, you might want to look at her picture."

Damon looked at the picture and then back at Natalia. "I know what you're trying to do, Talia, and it's not working. I'm not going to change my mind about Elena just because she and Katherine look alike. In any case, Katherine is dead to me now. For all the shit she put me through, she deserved what she got. She was my past, Elena is my future."

He didn't give Natalia to answer and went upstairs to his room. After he left, Natalia played with a lock her of her long, black hair. She knew that Damon would be stubborn, he always had been. Still, it didn't mean that she wasn't curious about Elena. Who knows? Maybe she might strike up a friendship with her. And maybe raise a little hell in this piece of shit they called a town while she was at.

**Note: Here you have it, Chapter 3 of "Angel of My Dreams." I added an OC to the mix. Figured it would add to the story a bit, since Stefan isn't in here. To make up for it, I created my own Salvatore, Damon's half sister, Natalia. Next chapter will involve Elena meeting her.**

**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: When we last left our heroes, Damon brings Elena back to her house and they have a steamy first kiss on the porch. Damon then goes back to the boarding house, where he reunites with his older half sister, Natalia.**_

_**No spoilers, except the action takes place the next day.**_

_Salvatore Boarding House – Next Day..._

**E**lena walked up to the front door of the boarding house, eager to see Damon again. She had been thinking about their kiss all day and she could feel in her heart that she was attracted to him, and not just because he had saved her twice, or that she had seen him in her dreams for months since her parents' accident. No, she was attracted to him because he was such a good man all around and she wanted to near him. She didn't know why, but her heart was telling that this was right.

She went to knock on the door, but it opened to reveal a woman with long, black hair and blue eyes and dressed in a black sleeveless dress and matching pumps. If Elena didn't know any better, she'd peg this woman for a much better looking version of Elvira, Mistress of Night, or even Lily Munster.

"You must be Elena," she said. "I'm Natalia, Damon's sister."

Elena blinked. "That's weird, because Damon never mentioned having a sister."

Natalia shrugged. "I'm sort of the black sheep of the family." She stepped back and opened the door further. "Come on in. Damon should be down in a few minutes, but if you want, I can keep you company until he gets here."

Elena nodded as she stepped into the house. "Sure." Curiously, she added, "Are you really Damon's sister?"

"Half sister, actually," said Natalia. "We have the same father, but we were born to different mothers. His father had an affair with my mother and nine months later, along came Natalia. I just arrived in Mystic Falls the other day and I couldn't wait to see my brother again."

"Are you two close?"

Natalia smiled. "As close as any brother and sister are, sweet pea. True, we may have our differences, but we get along fairly well."

"Well, that's more than I can say about _my_ brother," said Elena. "He's been a real ass since our parents' funeral, and I'm lucky he even _looks_ at me, much less _talks_ to me." She shook her head. "I hope I'm not boring you with what I'm saying."

"Oh, no, you're not boring me at all," said Natalia. "In fact, Elena, I like you. I hope we can be very good friends."

Elena was about to answer her when Damon was seen coming toward them. He had heard the exchange between her and Natalia and was relieved that the little human was still in one piece. Natalia smiled when she saw him.

"Ah, Damon, here you are. Elena and I were just talking about you."

"I see," he replied. "Good things, I hope."

"Nothing but," said Natalia. "Well, I guess I'll let you two have your privacy." Before she walked away, she added to Elena, "It was lovely meeting you, Elena. Like I said, I hope we can be friends."

Elena nodded and smiled. Natalia returned her smile and walked away, leaving them to their business. Once she was gone, Damon shook his head and looked at Elena.

"You'll have to excuse her," he said. "My sister is a regular social butterfly and I hated for her to talk your ear off. She didn't bore you with any of her stories, did she?"

"No, I actually liked talking to her," said Elena. "Your sister is a very pleasant woman."

"You say that now because you don't really know her that well yet," said Damon. "Once you get to know her, all bets are off. I would know, having had the displeasure of being in the same room with her while I was at her house." He rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I'm glad you're here. There's something about me I think you should know."

"What is it?" said Elena. "Is it anything bad?"

"You might say that," said Damon. "I don't want to scare you by revealing to you what I really am, mostly because I know that Natalia will probably tell you if I didn't and I didn't want her to make things more awkward than they already are.

Elena raised an eyebrow, not sure where he was going with this. "What do you mean?"

Damon cleared his throat. "It's probably better if I showed you. Don't be scared, okay?"

Elena was about to say something when she saw his eyes turn red and his fangs extend. This couldn't be happening, could it? He wasn't what she thought he was, was he?

"Damon, what happened to you?" she said once she found her voice again. "Why do you look like that?"

"I'm a vampire, Elena," he replied. "I have been for over a century now. I may look young, but I'm actually a hundred and seventy-two years old. I was twenty-four when I was turned in 1864."

"You mean...this whole time, I was dreaming about a vampire?"

Damon retracted his fangs and his eyes returned to their normal blue color. "I'm afraid so. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression, Elena. If you don't want to see me again after what you've just seen here, I completely understand. Nobody in your position would want to be near me for long because of what I am."

"So, does that mean Natalia..."

"Yes, she's also a vampire," said Damon. "She was turned around the same time I was. She was twenty-seven at the time, and married with a daughter. Unfortunately, the night she lost her humanity was the night she lost her family. She then reverted back to her maiden name, Salvatore, and escaped. The last time I saw her was in Paris about ten years ago."

Elena slowly sat down on the couch, trying to wrap her head around what Damon just told her. Vampires. Damon and his sister were vampires. She knew that she should be afraid, but for some reason, she wasn't. Damon eyed her curiously as she sat there and a for a few minutes, it was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. Having never been one for pregnant pauses, Damon spoke first.

"Elena, please say something. Your silence is deafening, to coin a phrase."

Elena looked at him. "I know I should be terrified and run out of the house screaming, but I'm not. I don't know why, but there's something about you that's making me overlook the fact that you're not entirely human."

"Could it be that I saved your life twice?"

"No, it's not that," said Elena. "It's one of the reasons, but it's not the real reason."

Damon was confused. "What's the real reason?"

Elena got up and approached him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "As you said, it's better if I show you."

Then, just like yesterday, she kissed his lips, softly at first, but then, a bit more hungrily and passionately. Damon hesitated a bit, but then returned her kiss, enjoying the sweet scent of her hair as it hit his nose. It had the luscious scent of strawberries, made more potent due to his heightened sense of smell.

Elena stepped back after a few minutes, breaking the kiss. "_That's_ the reason. I'm not afraid because after yesterday, I found myself falling hopelessly and madly in love with you. I know it's crazy, but I feel that my dreams were more than just dreams. They were visions of what was to come, and I didn't realize it until I saw you again."

"You're in love with me? You don't think I'm a monster?" said Damon. "Elena, I killed those men yesterday in the form I just showed you. I've killed countless men like them over the century since I was turned. Of course, the victim they were after wound up dead within seconds of their death. I'm not a hero, I'm a savage beast."

"No, I don't," said Elena. "If you truly were a monster, you would've killed me after you killed those guys. But, you did what you did to protect me. You saw that I was in trouble and you saved me. Just like what you did when my parents died. You could've left me to drown with them, but you dove in and pulled me from the car. You're not a savage beast to me, Damon. You _are_ a hero. _My_ hero."

Damon said nothing, just listened to what she was saying. He hated to admit it, but she had a point. If he truly was a monster, she wouldn't be alive right now. Also, he couldn't deny that he was falling for her. How could he not when she was impossible to resist? She was nothing like Katherine at all. She was sweet, kind, and willing to love him in spite of what he was.

"Are you okay, Damon? You're awfully quiet."

Damon shook his head. "I'm okay, just thinking about what you said, that's all." He gently brushed her face with his hand. "You're too good to me, you know that? Anyone else would've just run out of here, but you're the first one who actually saw me for who I am, instead of what."

Not waiting for her to reply, he pulled her to him and kissed her. From her place on the upper level, Natalia watched them as they kissed. It brought a tear to her eye, since it reminded her of herself and her husband before she was turned. Samuel Wiggins was a good man and she killed him and their little Abigail so savagely due to an uncontrollable blood lust. How she wanted what her brother and Elena had, to love someone and be loved in return.

_**Note: Yeah, I had to rewrite this chapter. It's still the same, only I added a few things.**_

_**ENJOY!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: When we last left everyone, Elena meets Damon's sister, Natalia, and finds out that they are vampires, which doesn't stop her from professing her love to Damon. No spoilers, except the action takes place the next day, you may recognize a line in here.**

_Gilbert/Sommers House – Next Day_

**D**amon pulled his Camaro into the driveway of Elena's house, killed the engine and exhaled as he headed up the porch steps. He had come here to take Elena to school, and hopefully, get invited in. A few minutes passed before the door opened, and he was greeted by Jenna.

"Damon, what an unexpected surprise. I didn't know you were coming by."

Smirking, he replied, "That's me, I'm full of surprises."

Jenna laughed at that and then cleared her throat. "Would you like to come in?"

"Sure," said Damon. "Don't mind if I do."

Jenna stepped back and opened the door further. Damon stepped in and admired the décor of the house. It certainly had a nice, homey feel to it and he could see that was well taken care of and for some reason, he could just picture Elena as a little girl, hearing her laughter as she ran through the halls, which brought a smile to his face.

"Elena is upstairs," said Jenna. "I'll go get her and..."

Damon stopped her. "No, it's okay, I'll get her. Probably still picking out what to wear."

He didn't give Jenna a chance to answer and went upstairs to Elena's room, where he found her in front of her mirror, trying to decide what to wear. Poor thing, she must've gotten up at the ass crack of dawn and she was still indecisive. Gently shutting the door behind him, Damon watched her as she continued to choose her wardrobe.

"Need some help?"

Elena was startled by a new voice in the room and turned to see Damon standing there. She looked at her clock to see what time it was.

"6:00 AM," she said. "You've got nothing better to do at 6:00 AM? Seriously?"

Damon smirked. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to startle you. I just thought I'd give you a ride to school."

Elena shook her head. "If I can just find something to _wear_, maybe you _could_." She sighed. "I'm sorry, Damon, I didn't mean to sound all bitchy just now."

"No, it's okay. Natalia gets that way too sometimes," said Damon. "I do my best to avoid her when those occasions arise." He approached her, took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. "Speaking of, she wants you to meet her in the cemetery after school. Wouldn't specify her reason, but I'm guessing it's important."

Elena returned his kiss. "The cemetery? Why there? Are her...husband and daughter buried there or something?

Damon kissed her again. "Like I said, she wasn't specific. Just told me to tell you to meet her there. I know she said she wanted to be friends with you, but come on, having a meeting in a cemetery? Not the best way to make friends." He gently brushed her face with his hand and added, changing the subject, "Would you object to having a little fun? You don't have to worry about your clothes for a while."

Elena felt her heart hammer. "Damon, my aunt is downstairs and my brother is in the next room. What if they heard us?"

"Try not to scream too loud."

"I'm serious, Damon," said Elena. "If they hear us, we're going to get in trouble." She then got an idea. "Tell you what, though. How about I come to the boarding house after I meet with Natalia and we can our fun then? Think you can behave yourself until then?"

"For you, _cara mia_, I'd do anything," said Damon. "I've waited a hundred and forty-five years, what's an extra hour or two?"

Elena smiled and kissed him. "Good." She looked at the mess she made. "Still didn't solve the problem of what I'm going to wear today."

Damon raised an eyebrow. "I _did _offer to help you earlier."

Elena nodded. "You're right, you did. I'm sorry." She reluctantly stepped out of his embrace. "Would you like to help me?"

Damon smirked and immediately went through the clothes using his vampire speed. Finding something he liked, he presented it to Elena. "This would look nice on you."

Elena looked at what he had picked out. It was a burgundy sleeveless dress that reached to her thighs. She gave him a knowing smile, having seen an ulterior motive shining in those blue eyes of his. Obviously, he wanted her to wear it so that he could easily get her out of it when they had their rendezvous later.

"You know what? You're right, it _would_ look nice," she replied. "Thank you, Damon." She kissed him softly. "You really are my hero, you know that?"

She then quickly went to the bathroom to dress. Damon sat on her bed as he waited for her. He thought about what Natalia's reason could be to want to meet with Elena in the cemetery. Knowing her, she probably wanted to talk about her past so that Elena could know more about her.

A few minutes later, Elena came out, wearing the dress that Damon had picked out for her. His breath caught in his throat as he saw how beautiful she looked and he felt himself getting hard, Shit, not now. He promised her he'd behave, but she was making it hard him to control himself. He urged himself to calm down and cleared his throat.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Elena," he said. "Aren't you glad I helped you?"

Elena smiled. "I am, actually." She kissed him again. "Come on, let's go downstairs before I change my mind and we get down and dirty."

Damon nodded and, taking her hand, led her out of the room.

**Note: I know, I know, ending it on a cliffhanger is evil, but I have an idea for Chapter 6 and I have to end Chapter 5 here.**

**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: You guys rock! When we last left everyone, Damon gets invited into the Gilbert/Sommers house and tells Elena that Natalia wants to meet her in the cemetery. No spoilers, except this chapter is going to be divided into three parts. Don't ask, that's how my imagination planned it out.**

_Mystic Falls High School..._

**E**lena saw the looks she was getting from the other girls as she arrived at school. Apparently, they were slightly jealous that she was with such a hot guy. Damon noticed it as well and thought they were being ridiculous. They were acting like they had never seen an attractive man before. Still, he had no interest in them. Elena was the only girl he wanted and damn it, he was going to keep it that way.

"Looks like we're attracting an audience."

Elena nodded. "Just ignore them. They're the kind of girls that can't get boyfriends, but wish they could. When they see a girl with a hot guy on her arm, they go bat shit crazy. It's freaky, I tell you." She sighed. "Oh God, the bullshit I have to see and put up with."

Damon smirked as he pulled into a parking spot, wagging his eyebrows. "You could always play hooky." He played with the strap on her right shoulder, pulling it down. "I'll find us a nice spot where we can be alone." He kissed the shoulder that was previously covered by the strap he pulled down. "Then, I'll show you the bad boy that I am."

Elena trembled as she felt his lips on her shoulder. God, how she wished she could take him up on his offer. He was so sexy and damn near impossible to say no to. "You know I'd love to do that."

Damon stopped kissing her shoulder. "I knew it, there's a 'but' in there."

"I have to go in there _some_time, you know," said Elena. "But, I promise you, you'll have me all to yourself after I meet with Natalia, like we planned." She lifted his chin with her finger and kissed him softly. "Just try to be patient until then, okay?"

Damon nodded and returned her kiss before letting her out of the car. Elena quickly pushed the strap up and blew him a quick kiss over her shoulder. As she got to the entrance of the school, her friends, Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett, saw her approaching them with a smile on her face.

Caroline spoke first. "Who's the hottie you're with, Elena?"

"Damon Salvatore," she replied. "And no, Caroline, he's taken, so don't try anything."

Caroline pouted. "Oh, shit, and here I was hoping that he was single in spite of being with you." A smile soon replaced the pout. "So, spill it, how far did you go with him? First base? Second base? Third base? Home run?"

Bonnie elbowed the blond. "Caroline, stop it. That's between Elena and her boyfriend."

Elena smiled at Bonnie's timing. "Thanks, Bonnie." Her smile faded as she looked at Caroline. "And why are you so interested in Damon, Caroline? What about that secret admirer of yours, the mysterious Nik?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I can't look," said Caroline. "Though, it's nice to see that being with Damon has encouraged you to come out of your shell a bit, Elena. I mean, you were really out of it the other day."

"Well, it does have it benefits," said Elena. "After all, he did save my life not once, but twice." She smiled. "It's like I'm dating my guardian angel."

Caroline and Bonnie looked at each other and before they could ask Elena what she meant by that, she was already walking away from them, a smirk on her face as she walked.

_Mystic Falls Cemetery – That Afternoon..._

Natalia clutched a rose in her hand as she stood by a grave while waiting for Elena to show up, trying to hold back tears, but found that it was a losing battle. The writing on the stones read as follows.

**SAMUEL JAMES WIGGINS**

**Aug. 14, 1832- June 3, 1864**

**Beloved husband and father.**

The writing on the left side read:

**ABIGAIL ELISABETTA WIGGINS**

**April 7, 1861 – June 3, 1864**

**Blessed Daughter**

Natalia hated the idea of being the monster who had killed them. She never meant for them to get hurt. She was crazed with blood lust then and couldn't control herself. She would've compelled them to forget her, but the thought of killing her husband and child bordered on cannibalism.

She placed the rose on the grave and, kissing her fingers with her lips, placed the kiss on the stone, letting them know that she still loved them, even if she caused their death.

"I guess I wasn't too far off when I guessed that your husband and daughter were buried here."

Natalia smiled through her tears and turned to see Elena standing there. She saw the dress the girl was wearing and didn't have to guess why she was wearing it. Damon must've had a hand in it, and why wouldn't he? He loved Elena to pieces.

"No, you weren't," she replied. "It's just so unfair that I get to live forever and they had to die because I was newly turned and couldn't control myself. My beloved Samuel and my dear, sweet little Abigail, both had to suffer needlessly." She shook her head. "Sometimes, Elena, immortality literally sucks."

"I'm sorry," said Elena. "I lost my parents months ago, so I know what you're feeling." Curiously, she added, "Damon said that you were turned the same time he was, but he didn't tell me how or who turned you."

"He didn't tell you because we were both turned by the same vampire," said Natalia. "An evil slut by the name of Katherine."

Elena blinked. "Katherine? Never heard of her."

"I guess my brother isn't one for the whole 'awkward ex' talk," said Natalia. "But, I suppose the reason he hasn't told you is because he loves you too much to risk you finding out that you and Katherine look alike." She shook her head again. "I just pray the two of you never meet, because from what I knew about her, she's deadly."

Elena felt her heart hammer. She hoped she never met this Katherine woman either, even though she was curious about the fact that they looked alike. Still, why wouldn't Damon tell her that bit of information? Maybe it was too painful to mention, since he and Natalia became vampires thanks to her.

Natalia saw that it had grown quiet between them and said, "I'm sorry, Elena. I didn't mean to just dump all this on you. You're a sweet girl, and I can see why my brother loves you. You look like Katherine, but your personality is far different from hers." She placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Take care of him, Elena. He deserves to be happy after the hell he was put through."

"You deserve that too, Talia," said Elena. "One of these days, you'll find someone who will accept you and love you the way Samuel did. I know it's not going to happen over night, but believe me, you won't be alone anymore."

Natalia smiled. "Thank you, Elena. Maybe I will meet a man like my Samuel. After all, there are plenty of men here in Mystic Falls, small as the town is."

"How did you meet Samuel?"

"The way many couples met back then, at church," said Natalia. "He was the most beautiful man I ever laid eyes on and we were instantly in love." She sighed. "There isn't a day that goes by that I don't expect to hear his voice or see those green eyes of his sparkling as they looked at me."

Elena smiled and hugged her. Although she didn't say it, she wanted to help Natalia find happiness the way she and Damon did. It wouldn't be easy, but Elena wasn't the kind of girl that gave up easily. Besides, they were friends now, and she wanted to do something for her.

_Salvatore Boarding House – Later..._

After her meeting with Natalia, as promised, Elena arrived at the boarding house and no sooner did she walk in than she saw rose petals strewn about the foyer and all around the house. Elena smiled, knowing that Damon had spent a great deal of time between when he left her until now. As she walked further in, she saw that the path of petals led up the stairs. Licking her lips, Elena followed the trail and when she arrived on the top flight, she saw that they led to the master bedroom, the door to which was half open.

Elena approached the door, opened it and was amazed at how romantic everything looked, from the rose petals to the rose-scented candles. That wasn't all, though, because laying on his belly on the bed with a rose in his hand was Damon himself, smirking at her.

"Hey there, gorgeous," he said. "Enjoy your meeting with Talia?"

Elena smiled. "I did, actually." She approached him and kissed him. "But, I don't want to focus on that right now. Right now, I just want to focus on spending time with my new boyfriend."

Damon returned her kiss. "Sounds like a plan to me." He gently grabbed her arms and pulled her onto the bed with him, kissing her again. "You're so beautiful, like a goddess." He unzipped the back of her dress, unclasping her bra in the process.

Elena trembled as she felt what he was doing and moaned against his mouth as she felt his hard erection against her core. He was just as eager to be with her as she was to be with him, and she couldn't be happier knowing that she was actually doing this. She reached down and undid the sash of the robe he was wearing, leaving his lips to lightly kiss his chest, earning her a groan from him.

"Oh God, Elena, you're torturing me."

Elena smiled against his chest. "That _is_ the idea, isn't it? For one partner to torture the other?"

Damon couldn't think of anything intelligent to say, so he just nodded and then pushed her dress and bra off, allowing to hit the floor before caressing her breasts, massaging her hard nipples with his thumbs. Trembling again, Elena let out a pleasurable scream as she felt what he was doing. Kissing her throat, Damon rolled over so that he was on top. He then removed his robe and boxers before holding Elena's wrists over her head with one hand and sliding her panties down her legs with the other.

"Are you nervous, angel?"

Elena shook her head. "No, I want this. I want to be with you, Damon."

Damon gently pushed her legs apart with his free hand. "Are you sure? Once I get going, I won't stop until we're both sweaty and spent."

"I'm sure," said Elena. "I trust you."

That was all Damon needed to hear and he slowly began to thrust into her, being careful not to hurt her, especially since she was a virgin and the first time for a woman was usually uncomfortable, so he wanted to make this as pleasurable for her as it was for him. As he continued to thrust, he broke through her hymen, taking her virginity.

Looking down at her, he said, "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, I'm okay," she replied. "It was a little uncomfortable at first, but then my entire body just relaxed."

Nodding, Damon leaned down and kissed her, thrusting a little faster as he did so. Elena gyrated in time with his thrusts, making sure that she kept in sync with him. Feeling herself getting close, she left his lips and let out another scream. A few seconds later, Damon let out a scream of his own, his fangs extending. Elena panted as she saw his fangs. They were beautiful, just like the rest of him. Damon kissed her neck, scraping one of his fangs against her skin. Her blood smelled so good and he wanted to bite her, but didn't want to do it without her consent.

"Go ahead," he heard her say. "I want to you to."

Damon kissed her neck again to raise the vein and then plunged his fangs into her succulent flesh, growling hungrily as her blood made contact with his tongue. The taste was unlike anything he ever tasted before and as he continued to drink, he began to thrust faster and Elena wrapped her legs around his waist, closing her eyes and panting.

After a few minutes, Damon pulled out of her neck, licking up the excess blood with his tongue, feeling her shiver. God, the first taste had been incredible, but he didn't want to take too much, or he'd kill her and that was the last thing he ever wanted to do. He loved her too much to kill her.

He then released her wrists from his grip and Elena rolled over so that she was on top, gyrating her hips against his as she rode him. Damon hissed in pleasure as he let her take control. Besides, he couldn't have all the fun for himself. He was a gentleman, after all.

_2 Hours Later..._

Damon kissed the bite mark on her neck as he spooned up behind Elena, wrapping his arms possessively around her waist and moving down to kiss her shoulder. It had been two hours since they began their play and it was the best two hours of his eternal life. Elena smiled as she felt his lips on her shoulder.

With a moan, she said, "That was amazing."

Damon kissed her shoulder again. "Indeed. And so worth the wait." He ran his fingers through her hair. "So, what did you and my sister talk about earlier?"

"About her past, mostly," said Elena. "She also mentioned your ex, saying that she was the one who turned you. She even said that I look like her."

Damon sighed. He had hoped that Natalia didn't mention Katherine, but he did ask about their conversation, so he had no one to blame but himself for that one. "I did love Katherine, yes, but she was nothing compared to you. You look like her, but your personality is different. You're sweet, loving, and willing to accept me and love me for who I am. Katherine was a bloodthirsty bitch who only cared about getting what she wanted, even if it meant hurting others along the way."

Elena rolled over to face him and he continued, "Besides, Katherine was my past, and you're my future."

Elena smiled again and kissed him, running her fingers through his hair. Damon returned her kiss and held her close. God, how he loved her and he vowed to protect her against anything or anyone that might try to come between them. Hell, he was even willing to face Katherine to protect her.

**Note: A little long, I know, but I had a lot of things to put in here, including some Delena smut for my adoring fans.**

**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: When we last left everyone, Elena meets with Natalia in the cemetery and learns that she and Damon were turned by Katherine, and then, she has a steamy scene with Damon at the boarding house. No spoilers, except the action takes place on Saturday.**

_Elena's Room, Gilbert/Sommers House – Saturday Morning..._

**E**lena moaned happily in her sleep and for good reason. It was the weekend, which meant she didn't have to get up early. She was also happy because she was in a new relationship and she was enjoying every minute of it. Rolling over, she felt something soft and cuddly next to her. Of course, since she was still asleep, she couldn't tell what it was, as long as she could snuggle against it. She then felt herself being hugged and waking up, she saw Damon looking at her, his blue eyes had a playful gleam to them.

Smiling, she said, "You know, it's funny, because I was just dreaming about you."

"Really?" he replied. "Well, I'm glad I'm here to make that dream a reality." He kissed her. "You're so beautiful when you wake up."

Elena scoffed. "Oh, come on, I look like shit in the morning."

"Not to me, you don't," said Damon. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Elena buried her face in his chest and then looked up at him. "Damon, please, you're making me blush."

Damon smirked as he pulled her close to him and kissed her again. "And you look so cute when you blush."

Elena returned his kiss and it was quiet for a while until she said, "I think I'm going to help Natalia find the same happiness that I found with you."

Damon scowled curiously. "Wait, you're going to play matchmaker for my sister? Elena, you really don't have to do that. I know that you two are friends and you want to do something for her, but you really don't have to help her find a boyfriend."

"Damon, please, just let me do this for her," said Elena. "She's so lonely because she gets to live forever while her husband and daughter are dead. Don't you want your sister to be happy, like _you_ are?" She kissed his neck and trailed her kisses up to his earlobe. "Come on, Damon, this is your sister we're talking about. She deserves to be happy after a century of misery."

"Which she brought upon herself," said Damon. "Elena, she was newly turned and she was half crazed with blood lust. I know, because I was there when she killed them. I was newly turned myself, but I was able to control myself. I think Katherine knew just how much of a wild girl Talia was when she turned her, _counted_ on it, even."

"That was 1864, things are different now," said Elena. "I think that Natalia deserves another shot at a family, Damon." She gently nibbled on his bottom lip as she started to undo the buttons on his shirt. "You would do anything for me, right?"

Damon nodded and kissed her. "Yes. There was nothing I'd deny you, _amore mia_. Whatever your heart desires, it will be yours." He moved his hands to the hem of the T-shirt she had been sleeping in, gently pulling it up over her head to cup her breasts. "If you want to help Talia find someone, then I won't stop you."

Elena smiled against his lips, kissing him deeper and more passionately than before, continuing to unbutton his shirt until she got to the last button, peeling his shirt off and running her hands across his bare chest and up and down his arms. Damon pulled her pajama bottoms down and played with her clit with his fingers, earning him a muffled scream from Elena.

Smirking, he said, "You like that, _cara mia_?"

Elena couldn't think of anything intelligent to say, so she just nodded. Damon felt himself getting hard to the point of pain, but didn't take her just yet. He wanted to enjoy giving her pleasure first, as well as giving himself some in the process. He brought his fingers up to his lips and licked them, savoring the sweetness from his love. She tasted like heaven and it made him harder. So hard in fact that he feared that he'd lose it unless he had her right now. Unable to stand it, he practically tore off his pants and boxers, driving himself into Elena, holding her hands down on the mattress as he thrust himself against her, kissing her hungrily. Elena gyrated her hips in time with his thrusts, keeping in sync with him at all times, moaning against his mouth as their tongues collided.

Leaving her lips, Damon trailed kisses down her jawline to her earlobe, licking it playfully and moving down to her neck, feeling his fangs extend. Instead of biting her neck, however, he decided to bite her somewhere else, so he kissed down her body to her inner thigh, where he knew the blood flowed as freely it did in her neck. Licking the area he wanted to bite to raise the vein, he sank his fangs into the flesh of her thigh. Elena let out a scream of pleasure at the impact. She had never been bitten in that area before, and it was a whole new experience for her, and she was sure it was for Damon.

Damon smiled against her thigh, growling at the taste of the blood that hit his tongue, thrusting faster into her as he continued to drink. After a few minutes, he pulled out, licking up the excess blood with his tongue, moving back to kiss Elena's lips again, ignoring the blood on his own, releasing her wrists from his grip.

Once her wrists were free, Elena rolled over so that she was on top, kissing him feverishly as she gyrated against him, the heat between them getting more intense with every minute that passed. Damon gripped her hips as he kept in time with her gyrations, letting her know that he was enjoying what she was doing.

Elena left his lips to throw her head back to let out a scream, Damon letting out a scream of his own a second later. God, how he loved the dark-haired angel that was sharing her bed with him. She was quite the lover and he couldn't have been happier than at this moment.

_1 Hour Later..._

Elena snuggled against Damon's chest as they held each other under the sheets of her bed. They had spent the last hour making love and it was the best hour of their lives. Damon smiled as he kissed her forehead. He loved making love to her. The raw emotion and heat between them was undeniable, and he couldn't get enough of touching that beautiful body of hers, and he was sure that Elena couldn't get enough of touching his either.

"I love you, Elena."

Smiling, she replied, "I love you too, Damon. You're so amazing."

Damon ran his fingers through her hair. "What time should I tell Talia to expect you?"

Elena didn't know what he was talking about at first, but then remembered he was going to let her help his sister find someone. "Oh, this afternoon will work good for me. I need to freshen up from what we did here, though I know she'll know that we've been together this morning."

"True, but we couldn't help ourselves, could we?"

"No, we couldn't," said Elena. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say we were addicted to each other, and in a good way."

Damon smiled and nodded. He agreed with her about being addicted. She was like a drug to him and he couldn't help himself when he was with her. Her blood was so delicious, no matter where he sampled it from.

**Note: Chapter 7 of "Angel of My Dreams" is finished. VIVA LA DELENA!**

**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: When we last left everyone, Elena tells Damon that she wants to help Natalia find the same happiness that they have. No spoilers, except the action in this chapter takes place on Saturday afternoon.**

_Salvatore Boarding House – Saturday Afternoon_

**N**atalia put the finishing touches on her outfit as she looked in her mirror. She wanted to look her best for when Elena took her out to help her find a man that would love her the way her beloved Samuel did before his untimely death. She picked out a royal blue dress that matched her eyes perfectly and matching pumps. Her long, black hair was half tied back and half down, making her look very beautiful. No man in his right mind would be able to resist her.

Damon happened to be walking by his sister's room and when he saw her, he almost couldn't believe what he was looking at. He always knew she was a beauty, like her mother had been, but this was perhaps the most beautiful he had ever seen her, except for when he saw her in Paris ten years ago.

Natalia sensed her brother's presence and opened the door. "Is there a reason you're lurking near my door, Damon?"

"Aside from curiosity, no," he replied. "I was walking by and the door was open slightly, and I saw what you looked like." He cocked his head. "Am I going to have chase your potential suitors away with a gun, Talia? I still have my rifle from my service in the Confederate army and, if necessary, I will not hesitate to use it."

Natalia scoffed. "Oh, please, that gun is over a hundred and fifty years old. It probably doesn't even work anymore. And suppose I meet my soul mate on the first try? What are you going to do then, huh, brother?"

"Won't stop me from wanting to protect you," said Damon. "I may be younger than you, but that doesn't mean that I can't look out for you."

Natalia was about to say something when she heard the doorbell ring. "That must be Elena. Punctual as ever."

With that, she exited her room and went toward the stairs, Damon following along behind her, still admiring the dress she picked out and determined to give the brother talk to whichever lucky bastard she chose.

When they got to the door, Natalia opened it and there was Elena, as promised. She smiled when she saw the dress she was wearing. She'd say this for Damon's sister, she had impeccable taste in clothes. She wondered what she might have looked like in 1864 if she was this beautiful now.

"Well, Talia, I wouldn't be at all surprised if you have thousands of men looking at you."

Natalia returned Elena's smile. "I guess we'll find out, won't we?"

Elena nodded and then looked at Damon. "Did you want to come with us, Damon?"

"Tempting, but no," he replied. "Besides, this is a girls thing. Go on, have a good time." He pulled her into his arms. "I'll see you later, though, and maybe we have go out on the town, have a real date."

"Damon, I really don't know what to say."

Damon smirked at her. "Say yes. I want to show my girl a good time."

Elena smiled again. "Yes, Damon, I'd love to go out on a date with you." She kissed him. "Though, I think you read my mind, because I was thinking the exact same thing before you mentioned it."

Damon chuckled and returned her kiss. He pulled away and smirked as he saw his sister's expression. "My sister is getting impatient, _amore mia_."

"Yeah, she is," said Elena. "Wouldn't want her think that you're keeping me from what I've planned." She kissed him again. "If you need me, I'm just a phone call away. You can text me too, if you'd like."

Damon nodded and after one last kiss, he let the two women go. Once they left, he went upstairs to his room and went to his closet to look for something to wear on his first official date with Elena. As he looked through the closet, however, he felt a presence in the room with him, a presence he hadn't felt in years and thought he'd never feel again.

"Come out, Katherine, I know you're here."

Upon hearing him call to her, Katherine came out of where she had concealed herself. "Hello, Damon. I didn't know you were going to be back in town. I thought you left ages ago? What's the matter? The world not stimulating enough for you?"

Damon scoffed. "Katherine, you can stop with the pleasantries, okay? What are you doing here?"

"You always did like cutting to the chase," said Katherine. "All right, you want to know what I'm doing here? I'll tell you. I've been watching you lately, Damon, and I've noticed that you are quite smitten with that human girl, Elena, is it?"

"So what if I am?" said Damon. "For your information, I love Elena more than I ever loved you."

"Really?" said Katherine. "And what does that little whore have that I don't?"

Damon slapped her. "Watch your mouth. Elena is not a whore. For one thing, she's sweet, kind, loving, and compassionate. Things that you obviously weren't." He growled at her. "I warn you, if you so much as touch Elena, I swear to God I'll kill you."

"Protective, are we?" said Katherine. "Well, you should know that I've been watching you ever since you rescued her from that car wreck." She smirked. "I've got to say, though, that was a lot of fun."

Damon raised an eyebrow. "What the hell are you talking about, Katherine?"

"Elena's parents' death wasn't an accident," said Katherine. "I made them drive the car off the Wickery Bridge on purpose."

**Note: I know this was short, but I thought I'd end Chapter 8 here and use Chapter 9 to continue it.**

**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Angel of My Dreams," Elena takes Natalia out to help her find a potential suitor, after which Damon gets a surprise visit from Katherine.**_

"**Y**ou killed Elena's parents?"

Damon was still trying to wrap his head around what Katherine had just told him. All this time, Elena had believed that her parents had died accidentally. How is it that the truth was just coming out now? Shit, just when things were finally going right, this bomb was dropped.

Katherine smirked at him. "The truth stings, doesn't it, Damon? I'd hate to be the one to tell Elena what really happened that day. The only thing she really knows is that you pulled her from the car and that it was an accident."

"Those were innocent people, Katherine," said Damon. "Why did you do it? Why them?"

"Oh, come on, do I have to spell it out for you?" said Katherine. "The answer has been right in front of you the whole time and you didn't see it."

"I know that she looks like you, but..." His eyes widened. "That was the reason, wasn't it? You knew that Elena looked like you and you wanted to make sure that she was out of the way. But, you didn't count on me being there that day to thwart your plan."

"You can think that if you want," said Katherine. "Wouldn't change the fact that I can still go after her. She'll meet her parents' fate soon enough. It's just a matter of when."

Damon growled at her. "If you so much as touch her, I swear to God I'll kill you."

"Go ahead and try it," said Katherine. "But, you forget, Damon, that I have over four hundred years on you and your sister. I created you and I can just as easily take you down. I am a force to be reckoned with."

Damon stood his ground. "Is that a fact? Well, I'm a force to be reckoned with too."

_Downtown Mystic Falls – That Same Moment..._

Elena and Natalia were walking down the street, watching as the people went by. Several men turned to look at Natalia as they past them, but they weren't really all that interesting to her. True, they were attractive, just not what she was looking for.

"Talia, what kind of qualities are you looking for in a man?"

Elena's question brought her out of her reverie and Natalia mused a bit on the answer before she said, "He has to be loyal, which is very important. If a man isn't loyal to the woman he loves, then he's not worth the effort. He also has to be loving and devoted. My Samuel was very devoted to me. He always made sure that he told me how special I was to him, and I had never known a man with a bigger heart than him."

"He sounds like he was a great man," said Elena. "How did you and Samuel meet, if you don't mind me asking?"

"We met like most couples did a century ago, in church," said Natalia. "The minute I saw those beautiful green eyes of his, I was captivated, and it didn't take Father too long to arrange the whole thing either." She sighed. "I loved him, Elena, I really did, which was why I was so devastated after I killed him. The pain was so great that I shut off my humanity for a while to get rid of it."

Elena nodded. She couldn't help but empathize with Natalia, since she felt like she had been grieving forever for her parents. Of course, the dreams she had about Damon seemed to make it seem less painful, since they were her escape from reality, even if it was only for a night.

She was about to say something when a man approached them. He looked like he was in his late thirties, early forties, and he had a little girl with him that was about the same age as Natalia's daughter. He had seen them walking around and curiosity was what had drawn him toward them, especially the lovely Natalia.

"Hi."

Natalia turned toward him. "Hello. Was that you I saw staring at me earlier?"

The man laughed slightly. "Guilty as charged. I apologize for staring, but I couldn't help myself. You're incredibly beautiful." He cleared his throat. "By the way, I'm Robert. Robert Hawkins." He presented the little girl. "This is my daughter, Carly."

Natalia smiled. "Lovely to meet you, Robert. I'm Natalia. Natalia Salvatore." She smiled at Carly as well. "And hello to you too, Miss Carly."

"Natalia? Wow, that's a pretty name. Sounds exotic, I like it," said Robert. "And your last name is very intriguing. Are you by any chances related to the Salvatore family? I've been doing a lot of research on the founding families of Mystic Falls, especially the Salvatores."

"I'm a distant relative. A very distant relative." Natalia wanted to be careful about giving too much information about herself this early on, especially the part about her being a vampire. That was something she would only reveal when she felt that he was ready to handle it.

Elena listened to this with interest and decided to introduce herself. "Hi, Robert. I'm Elena Gilbert, Natalia's friend."

Robert nodded. "Charmed." He turned back to Natalia. "Say, uh, this is going to sound forward of me, but would you like to go to dinner with me this weekend? I'd love to get to know you."

"That would be wonderful," said Natalia. "I look forward to it." She took out a slip of paper from her purse, scribbled down her number and gave it to him. "Here's my cell number. I wouldn't exactly recommend calling my house number, because I'd hate to have my brother answer and give you the third degree."

"Awesome," said Robert, taking the paper from her. "Don't worry, I'll avoid the house number at all costs." He put the paper in his pocket. "Well, I guess I'll see you this weekend then, Natalia." He placed a chaste kiss on her knuckles. "Nice meeting you."

Before he left, he said to Carly, "Say good-bye to the nice ladies, sweetie."

Carly waved good-bye as she and her father walked away. Elena smiled at this and then looked at her friend once they were gone.

"You did it, Talia," she said. "It would seem that you were right about meeting your soul mate on the first try. He seemed like a really nice guy. And his daughter is so adorable. Of course, I'm not sure, but I think they may be your husband and daughter reincarnated."

Natalia nodded, but before she could say anything, she heard Elena's cell phone ring. "Uh oh. Looks like you've got a call coming in."

Elena took the phone out of her purse and looked on the ID screen. "It's Damon. I wonder why he's calling me? Must be something important that he wants to tell me."

"Answer it," said Natalia. "He's probably calling to tell you about your big date."

Elena nodded, pressed "Send," and put the phone to her ear. "Damon?"

"Where are you?"

"We're still in town," she replied. "Why?"

"I just received a visit from Katherine."

"Katherine?" said Elena. "The bitch who turned you?"

"The very same," said Damon. "I found out something very disturbing. Elena, your parents' death wasn't an accident. Katherine made their car fall off the Wickery Bridge on purpose. She knew that you look like her and thought that if you were dead, you wouldn't be a threat to her."

"What? She murdered my parents?" said Elena. "But, they were innocent people."

"That didn't matter to Katherine," said Damon. "The only thing that mattered was making sure that her target was eliminated." Sighing, he added, "Is my sister with you?"

Elena nodded. "Yeah, she hasn't left my side all day."

"Good," said Damon. "I want you to stay by her, Elena. I'll feel better knowing that she was there to protect you."

"You think Katherine could be here?"

"I don't know, but I'm not taking any chances," said Damon. "W hich is why I want you to stay close to Talia. You'll be safe with her."

"Oh, don't worry, I'll stay with her," said Elena. "From what she's told me about Katherine, I'm not about to put myself in danger, like I promised you the day we met." Curiously, she added, "Katherine isn't still at the boarding house, is she?"

"No, she left a few minutes ago," said Damon. "She was only here to confess to murdering your parents and to threaten you."

Elena then decided to change the subject. "Did you still want to go on our date?"

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes," said Elena. "I don't want to constantly think about that bitch, Katherine. I want to focus on something more important, like the sexy vampire that I love. Damon, I want to still go on our date. I want to be with you."

"All right, that's what we'll do," said Damon. "I'll let you and Talia get back to what you were doing and keep an eye out for Katherine. Wouldn't want her to ruin your fun today."

Elena nodded and hung up. Natalia, with her advanced hearing, had heard what they were discussing. "Katherine won't get to you as long as I'm here, Elena. I've got your back."

"Thanks, Talia," said Elena. "That means a lot." She placed her phone back in her purse. "Come on, let's go to the Grill. I don't know about you, but I can use a break."

_Elsewhere..._

Little did the two women know that Katherine was on the roof of a nearby building, where she had listened in on the phone conversation between Damon and Elena, as well as Natalia and Elena.

"Just try to stay out of my way, little Elena," she said. "Sooner or later, you and I are going to meet face to face."

_**Note: Another chapter I had to rewrite. I tried to keep it the same way it was, while adding a few other things.**_

_**ENJOY AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: When we last left everyone, Natalia makes a love connection with a widower named Robert, and then Damon calls Elena, telling her what Katherine told him. No spoilers, except the action takes place in the evening.**

_Gilbert/Sommers House – Saturday Evening..._

**E**lena admired her reflection in the mirror as she got ready. She was wearing a black strapless dress that reached to her thighs and matching pumps. Her hair hung loose and had a soft wave to it that Elena had applied to it using a curling iron. Damon had sent her a text message a while ago, telling her that he'd be picking her up at 7:00 and when she replied to the message, asking where they were going, he said that it was a surprise.

Although that didn't give her much to go on, Elena told herself that knowing Damon, it would probably turn out to be something that he had been planning for the past several hours. Once she had gotten her hair and make-up done, Elena grabbed her purse and went downstairs to wait for Damon. Jenna, who had been reading a magazine in the kitchen, saw how her niece looked and smiled.

"Elena, you look beautiful," she said. "Let me guess, it's for Damon?"

Elena nodded. "Yep."

"If you don't mind me saying this," said Jenna. "But, I think he's ridiculously hot."

"Well, you'd win that bet," said Elena. "He makes me happy, Jenna, happier than I've been in a long time. Like I told him, my dreams were more than just dreams, they were visions of what was to come."

Jenna was about to reply when Jeremy was seen coming downstairs. He gave both of them a dirty look before heading to the living room and starting up the video game console. Elena looked back at Jenna, obviously concerned.

Just then, there came a knock at the door and Elena looked at the clock. It read: 6:59. Damon was here with a minute to spare. Smiling, Elena opened the door and sure enough, there was Damon, smiling at her, a playful gleam in his blue eyes. He was wearing a blue dress shirt and black pants, complete with a black blazer and black shoes. He gave Elena a hot once over and smiled again when he saw her dress.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Elena," he said. "I'm not going to take my eyes off you all night."

Elena laughed a bit. "Well, that is the point, isn't it? For you to keep those gorgeous blue eyes of yours on me and not anyone else?" She turned toward Jenna. "Don't wait up, Jenna, I might not be back until late."

Jenna smiled and waved them off. "Go on, have a good time. I'll handle things here."

Elena nodded and closed the door behind her as she walked out, after which she threw her arms around Damon's neck, kissing him hotly before stepping back and admiring his outfit. "You look good enough to eat, baby."

"Thanks," he replied, returning her kiss. "I wanted to look perfect for you."

"But, you're perfect already," said Elena. "Why would you try to be something you already are?"

Damon nodded. "I know, but I thought I'd try anyway." He kissed her again. "Ready to go?"

"You bet," said Elena. "So, where are you taking us?"

"I think you already asked me that in a text message," said Damon. "And my answer is the same, it's a surprise. If I revealed the location, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore." He took her hand. "Come, my lady, our chariot awaits."

He led her to his Camaro, the "chariot" he had mentioned, helping into the passenger seat before shutting the door and heading to the driver's side. Once inside, he took out a white silk scarf and tied around her eyes.

"Damon, what's the deal with the blindfold?"

"To make sure that my surprise stays a surprise until it's time to reveal it," he replied. "Trust me, you're going to like it."

That being said, he started the engine and they drove away from the house, on their way to whatever secret location Damon had picked out for the evening.

_Later..._

Elena felt like she was in the dark, both literally and figuratively, as Damon continued to drive. He had been very mysterious about where he was taking them, and it was driving her crazy. She knew that he liked having fun, but her patience was starting to wear thin. If she didn't know where exactly they were going, she wouldn't hesitate to give him a piece of her mind.

"How much further is it? We've been driving forever."

Damon smirked. "Not much further now. Just a few more miles."

"Damn it, Damon," said Elena. "You could at least give me some clue as to where we're going. I mean, I know it's a surprise, but if I have some idea where you're taking me, I can act surprised when we get there."

"Oh no, _amore mia_, you're not getting information from me that easily," said Damon. "You'll find out when we get there, not before."

Elena sighed. Great, he could be taking her any old place. She only hoped that wherever they were going, they got there soon, because she didn't know how much more of this she was going to be able to take.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Damon pulled the Camaro up in front of a chateau at the edge of the woods that he thought would be an ideal first date location. He killed the engine and opened the door on his side, stepping out and going to Elena's side, taking her hand and helping her out of the car before shutting it behind her.

"Damon, I can't see a thing."

"Don't worry, I'll be your eyes," he replied. "And I'll hold on to you so you don't fall."

Elena nodded and then, they walked away from the car and toward their destination. Damon kept a good, firm grip on her so that she didn't lose her balance. He led her up the front stepsof the chateau and when he opened the door, he untied the blindfold from her eyes and then whispered in her ear, "Keep your eyes closed, Elena. Don't open them until I tell you."

"Oh, come on, Damon," she replied. "This is getting to be ridiculous. How much longer do I have to keep my eyes closed?"

"Not long," said Damon. "You're doing good so far. Just a little bit longer and then you'll see what I've got planned for us."

He kissed her softly before going into the chateau, leaving her in the doorway. Thanks to his enhanced vision, he was able to see in the dark and found the switch for the lights. He turned them on and then looked toward Elena, who was chomping on the bit.

"All right, Elena, you can open your eyes now."

Elena opened her eyes when she saw the lights that were strung all over the place, she gasped in amazement. Damon went over to her while she was still admiring the atmosphere that he had created for them.

"Oh, Damon," she said. "You did this just for me?"

Damon nodded. "Mmhm. Do you like it?"

"I love it," said Elena. "The lights and everything are so beautiful."

Damon smiled and pulled her into his arms. "Yes, but not half as beautiful as you." He kissed her. "That was only the first part of the surprise."

"First part?" said Elena. "You mean there's more?"

"Indeed there is, angel," said Damon. "I did say I want to show my girl a good time, and I am a man of my word." He lifted her up bridal style, earning him a squeal and giggle from her. "Come, I'll show the second part of the surprise."

Elena felt her heart hammer as Damon carried her further into the chateau, the string of lights stretching out for miles. It wasn't long until they got to what appeared to be a ballroom. Sweet Lord, Damon thought of everything. There was definitely no such thing as a dull moment with him. He set her down and snapped his fingers, causing music to start playing and smiled at her.

"May I have this dance?"

Elena smiled back. "Yes, you may."

Damon then took her hand led her onto the dance floor, holding her close to him as they danced to the music. Elena felt like she was in heaven at that moment and the whole world seemed to melt away and it was just her and Damon. No Katherine, nothing. She wondered what else he had planned for them, since he amazed her so far.

As they continued to dance, Damon twirled her and then when she was close to him again, he said, "Enjoying yourself so far, Elena?"

"I am," she replied. "This whole evening has been wonderful."

"Good," said Damon. "The best is yet to come, because I've got the upstairs set up for us."

Did he just say the upstairs? Shit, he was really pulling out all the stops, wasn't he? Elena said nothing to that, just kissed him, letting him know she appreciated everything he was doing.

After the dancing was over, Damon led her upstairs and when they got there, they found the room he had set up for them. It was absolutely romantic, with rose petals strewn about the floor and on the bed. Damon shut the door and, lifting her up bridal style again, carrying her over to the bed, laying her down and kissing her hotly and climbing on top of her. Elena returned the kiss moaned against his lips as their tongues collided. Leaving her lips for the moment, Damon took off his blazer, throwing it onto the floor and leaned back down, kissing her again.

Elena undid the buttons of his shirt, her fingers playing on his skin. Damon groaned at what she was doing and reached behind her to unzip the back of her dress, slipping it up over her head. When he saw that she didn't have a bra on, he felt himself getting hard. He caressed her breasts with his hands, playing with the nipples with his thumbs. Elena left his lips to let out a scream of pleasure as she undid the last button on his shirt, peeling it off.

Unable to stand it any longer, Damon practically tore off his pants and boxers, pushing Elena's panties down her legs before driving himself into her, groaning at how hot and tight she was. He began to thrust, slowly at first and then picked up speed as he went. He kissed her neck, taking a whiff of her blood, extending his fangs and biting into her, growling hungrily as her sweet blood made contact with his tongue. He thrust even faster into her, feeling her shiver under him.

Elena gyrated her hips in time with his thrusts, panting and trembling as an intense heat rose between them. Damon then pulled out of her neck, licking up the excess blood. After that, Elena rolled over so that she was on top, riding him hard and fast, an unbelievable amount of energy surging through her just from one little bite. Feeling herself getting close to the edge, Elena let out a scream, Damon following suit a second later. There was no denying the passion between them, especially not in that moment.

_2 Hours Later..._

Damon let out a deep exhale as he held Elena under the sheets of the bed. They had spent the last two hours making love and it was the best two hours of his eternal life. God, how he loved this dark-haired angel in his arms. She made him feel human and for that, he was grateful.

Elena kissed his chest. "I had a wonderful time tonight, Damon."

Damon smiled and groaned as he felt her kissing his chest. "So did I, _amore mia_. I'm sorry I had to blindfold you like that. I wanted it to be a surprise."

"I know, and I was definitely surprised," said Elena. "I've more than forgiven you for it these past two hours." She sighed. "So, what are we going to do about Katherine?"

"I don't know, I'll think of something," said Damon. "I'm not letting her take you without a fight, Elena. I love you, and I'll do whatever it takes to protect you. If she wants you, she's going to have to go through me."

Elena nodded. "I love you too, Damon, and I know you'll fight for me."

She kissed his chest again, resting her head against it.

**Note: Chapter 10 of "Angel of My Dreams" is done! Enjoy the Delena smut, everyone!**

**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Angel of My Dreams," Damon takes Elena on a romantic date.**_

_**Thank you for the great reviews, guys! Sorry for the delay in updating. Writer's block seems to strike at the most inopportune times. Thankfully, it gave me the chance to think of a way to continue the story. No spoilers, just enjoy the ride!**_

_**LET THE MADNESS CONTINUE!**_

_Forest Chateau – Later on..._

**D**amon watched as Elena slept, gently running his fingers through her hair. He was determined to protect her from Katherine, no matter how high the cost. There was no way he'd let that bitch have her way, not when he finally found true happiness after being alone for over a century. Elena was his whole world and if he ever lost her, he'd lose the will to go on.

He heard moaning and saw that Elena had sweat on her face, but not that sweat from the wonderful round of sex they had. No, this sweat was from seeing something very frightening. Shit, she was having a nightmare. Not about to have her suffer, Damon carefully nudged her, hoping that would help wake her up.

"Elena, love, wake up," he said. "You're having a nightmare."

Elena gasped as she awoke and sat up in bed, Damon following suit half a beat later, eyeing her carefully. He could sense so many emotions coming off of her, as though she wasn't sure which one to feel first. His poor angel, the horrors she must've seen in her dreams just now. A few minutes later, Elena looked at Damon, her brown eyes misty.

"Oh, Damon, it was horrible. I never had a dream quite like that before."

Damon hugged her to him. "Did you want to talk about it?"

Elena bit her lip. "It's not exactly pretty."

"Tell me," said Damon. "It won't do any good to keep it to yourself. I want to help you through this, _amore mia_."

Gulping, Elena said, "Well, in my dream, I came to visit you at the boarding house and when I got there, the door was open and I let myself in. There were signs of a struggle as I stepped further in. I saw you at the bottom of the stairs, in a pool of blood. I tried to revive you, but you were dead."

Hot tears stung her eyes as she continued, "Katherine showed up after I discovered your body. She was covered in blood and carrying your heart in her hand. Natalia's body was on the floor of the study, by the arm chair. I screamed when I saw her and I went running for the door, but it was very far away, like in a cartoon, and no matter how fast I ran, the further it was." She sobbed. "That's when you woke me."

Damon said nothing at first, just listened as she described her nightmare to him. No wonder she was so distressed. "Nothing like that is going to happen, Elena. Talia and I may be younger than her, but we're not weak. We've had a century to learn what we needed to survive, including how to fight."

"I want to believe you, Damon, really I do," said Elena. "But, Katherine..."

Damon pulled away and made Elena look him in the eyes. He hated to use compulsion on her, but if this was the only way to get her to calm down, so be it. "Don't think about Katherine anymore tonight, Elena. Just sleep."

Elena felt her eyes getting heavy and before long, she fell forward and Damon caught her before gently laying her down and pulling her close to him. Compulsion seemed to work, even if he was feeling a bit guilty for using it. However, it was a necessary evil and from the looks of things, Elena seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

He wanted to call Natalia, but she was probably out with the human she made a connection with and if he interrupted her, chances are she wouldn't let him hear the end of it. So, rather than risk having his sister be pissed at him for butting in, Damon decided to just hold Elena, let her know that he was here for her, no matter what.

_**Note: Short update, I know, but I didn't know what else to add, so rather than be redundant, I'll just end Chapter 11 here. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


End file.
